It's a Wonderful Life
by JustWriter2
Summary: Later during the party at CaféDiem everyone watches, "It's a Wonderful Life," starring James Stewart. Jo contemplates the parallels between George Bailey's changed reality and her own. I don't own EUReKA orthe movie It's a Wonderful Life or any characters


**summary:** Later during the party at Café Diem everyone watches, "It's a Wonderful Life," starring James Stewart. Jo contemplates the parallels between George Bailey's changed reality and her own.

Information on, "It's a Wonderful Life" _wikipedia_(DOT)_org/wiki/It's_a_Wonderful_Life_

Carrie Underwood's "There's A Place For Us" from the Narnia Soundtrack _youtube_(DOT)_com__/watch?v=ua_r7u6_tY&feature=related_

_

* * *

_

.

**"****It's a Wonderful Life,"** by _JustWriter_

Jo, tired and satisfied almost reached the entrance to Café Diem when she was intercepted by Vincent. "You're not going to stay for the movie Jo?"

"No sorry Vincent; I'm exhausted," she replied.

"Then watching this movie will completely relax you Jo; it's got Jimmy Stewart in it," he said with some excitement. Jo raised a neatly plucked eyebrow and Vincent took the hint and elaborated. "You know, James Stewart; he's in, 'the Philadelphia Story,' and don't you remember, 'Mr. Smith Goes to Washington;' I know they make you watch that in school? Tonight we're playing a Christmas Classic Jo; 'It's a Wonderful Life."

"I've never seen those films Vince." Vince looked scandalized.

Jo inwardly winced as Vincent got into one of those moods and lightly pushed her towards the seating area. He insisted, "Jo I thought that you were more cultural than that; this movie is a must-see."

Jo couldn't see exactly where he'd directed her and she ended up plopping down onto the couch somewhat on top of someone. She turned to apologize when she met the face of someone she _really_ didn't want to see at the moment. "Gee Lupo, didn't take you for the naughty leg."

Jo could feel the scowl on her face as she scooted over to her left and stared pointedly at where the screen was being set up.

"So you seen it before?" she heard Zane ask. She was quiet a few moments until she deigned to give him an answer, "No."

Taking that as encouragement he continued, "I've seen it three times before; my mother loves this movie almost as much as her Bing Crosby films."

A woman asked over near Zane, "Would you mind scooting over a little?"

"Uh…" he paused for an awkward moment, "sure I'll…" he said.

Jo felt the couch shift and suddenly they were in touching proximity once more, only… "A little more? I'm sorry it's just that my daughter is recovering from surgery and…"

Zane sighed and said, "Sure you don't have to explain," he said and suddenly he and she had their thighs pressed firmly against one another, their arms squished uncomfortably against one another. Jo felt like she couldn't breathe. The scowl was gone from her face but she could feel that her face felt as hot as Zane's leg and left torso. She was hoping for a distraction, any distraction, and suddenly the lights dimmed and the movie began playing.

Jo watched the movie and learned of the life of George Bailey; she couldn't see the point though, not until Clarence told George that he'd gotten his wish. She watched in a slow building horror as George wasn't recognized by any of his friends or his own mother, and Jo wondered how it would have felt to have Jack shooting at her like the cop in the movie was at George.

Then it got worse; George tried to find Mary and when he did and tried to embrace her Mary screamed like he was trying to rape her. Jo felt tears on her face and realized that she was squeezing Zane's left hand in a vice-like grip. Surprised, she lessened the pressure but didn't let go.

George Bailey prayed again and suddenly his reality was restored and Jo wished it could be so easy for her. Jo bowed her head and silently prayed to the Lord that everything would turn out right, that she could go back to that moment so that she wouldn't leave Zane hanging. She opened her eyes and everything was still the same, except she saw everyone in the cast practically burying George in money. She read the dedication in Clarence's book to George:

_Dear George,_

_ Remember no man is a failure who has friends._

_Thanks for the wings!_

_Love Clarence_

She took the note to heart; thinking of Jack, Allison, Fargo, and Henry and how she wouldn't have been able to get through this without their support. The movie ended and Jack and Allison approached her. "Hey Jo;" Allison asked, "did you enjoy the film?"

Jo thought for a moment and answered, "Yeah, it was good; I'm glad he got home."

"I suggested it to Vincent," Allison commented, "he couldn't have been more enthusiastic about showing it."

Jack then said, "I haven't seen this since before Zoe was born; it was great to see it again." Then he trailed off, "I wonder if SARAH's seen it."

"Let's hope not," Jo said, "She'd play it over and over repeatedly if we mention one good thing about it." Jack laughed and he and Allison said their goodbyes. Then Jo made to get up from the couch when she realized that her hand was still in Zane's. Her face grew warm and she quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry about that," she said to him, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly; "we were sitting so close it would have been uncomfortable any other way."

"I'd better go," she said uncomfortably.

"Jo?" he suddenly said. She turned back towards him and gazed imploringly. His throat caught and he finally said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she answered with a tiny smile and they parted ways for the evening.

**Author's Note:** Nobody can be ornery after watching this feel-good movie, except perhaps those like Mr. Potter. Please tell me what you're feeling or even thinking of this story or any part of it.


End file.
